


Honey dont feed me I will come back

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, idk what to tag, its not too graphic tho, mentions of gore, yeah?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: They sat on the roof side by side while Aaron slept. Neil gazed up at the black sky . “ Do you think we are going to die?"“ The definition of death seems to have changed “ Andrew said coldly  instead of answering “ I don’t like that."“ Me neither – I've seen them Andrew – dead men – rotting corpses- still talking, walking ,screaming."Andrew nodded calmly. “ I saw them too. I don’t intend to end up like that  – Do you understand what I'm saying?"“I  understand."





	1. Chapter 1

He eventually found aaron curled up on the window sill with his face pressed up against the glass . " There you are . I've been looking for you. what are you doing in here?" Aaron made no reply but continued to stare out of the window in an unbroken gaze.  
“ Get down from there . “ Neil ordered " Ive told you before not to do this “ aaron stayed rooted to the spot.  
" i heard him . " he said with out looking or moving away from the window "I heard Andrew. I thought he'd come back . I wanted to wait for him but he didn't come "  
Neil looked out the big window himself following aarons fixed gaze “ he's not there – come away ,would you? its dangerous .you could be seen . "  
“ He was. He didn't come in but he was here. It was him – I know it was. "  
"There's no one there " He gestured to the stark emptiness outside the window  
" He called to me . He called my name. I thought he'd come back home- Maybe I should've gone out to him. Maybe he wanted me to follow him- Maybe i should go and look- "  
"Don't do that. whatever you think you heard its just in your head"  
" It wasn't in my head! It was real. It was Andrew!– I heard him!"  
“ No, you didn’t ,not really – don’t be stupid. Thats impossible "  
“I heard him “ Aaron insisted stubbornly “ I heard him calling. Didn't you hear him too?"  
"I didn't hear anything ."  
"He knows we’re here – he knows we left without him." his voice was strained with guilt and resentment  
" we had to , or we would've died there , Is that what you wanted? he told me to keep you alive so that's what i did "  
Aaron stared at him with an unreadable expression "he’s going to find us Neil." he said coolly.  
Neil sighed deeply. "Enough."  
"you don't believe me ,do you?" he sounded disappointed " you don't believe anything i say"  
“ I said thats enough “ Neil lifted Aaron down from the sill “ He is not there -There is nobody there – Get away before someone does see you"

“ They didn’t find him” Aaron said frantic " they didnt find any body-"  
"that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Neil tried to calm him “that they didnt find him? “  
"- but that means hes still out there ,right ? don't you think so ? Don't you think that theres a chance ? " Aaron looked soft in that moment his eyes big and watery “ A chance he might not have ...? A chance he got away? he got away and he's still coming back , coming back for us ? he wouldn’t leave us alone you know ? I guess hes gotten stuck somewhere but he escaped and... and he is still coming, isn’t he? theres a chance , just a little chance isn’t there ? “hope and despair dripped across his face in equal measure “ they found the others...but not him. no body , no body !! that means he wasnt with them right? he wasn’t there !! … maybe … “  
neither says it but both were thinking there could be other reasons for that “maybe there could be a chance that …”

hes hysterical said his brain hes in denial. no, whispered his heart hes right  
“ he would never leave us. Not Andrew . Not our Andrew.  
No , not unless…  
“he got away” Aaron insisted . " He mustve. he's coming back. He always comes back. "  
yes. yes. yes.  
he tasted the theory . he wasn’t with them- he wasn’t with them - he wasn’t found . not found was better than … than not there. not with us.  
“ hes still...coming back to us? don’t you think so? ” Aaron pleaded squeezing his hands so tight willing him to agree . he wanted that version , wanted it so much that it was painful but that much hope was dangerous especially now .he shouldn’t indulge this- it would only bring both of them further grief along the line . hope .  
he looked back at Aarons face he caved .  
“ he’ll come. he'd never leave us alone. he’ll come back to us, one way or another He'll find us or - or we will -we will find him ."  
“but what do we do now? what do we do without him?"  
“ we survive – " Neil told him "that's what we do . that's all we can do right now– its what we owe him“  
“ I don’t even know how to do that ? “ Aaron said gloomily . “ we've never been apart. I don’t know how to be without him. how do i do it ? how do I be without him?”  
“why would you ask me that? how would i know? - I loved him too. I lost him too”  
“ you? you wouldnt understand . you barely knew him. "  
“He knew me – He understood me- more than anybody else ever had ."  
"I miss him, i need him back” aaron whispered " i need him"  
“I know, I know ." he let Aaron lean against him. he seemed to be crying quietly into his shoulder "shh now . im here"  
“… but i don’t want you!" aaron sobbed" i want my brother back!- they never found him , so where is he? why wont he come back?"  
" Hush. They didn't find andrew -but we’re going to - you and me , we’re going to find him . we are going to find him and we’re going to bring him home"  
“you promise? “ he asked softly  
“I promise" Neil said he gave Aaron a quick squeeze and then pushed him away " Go on. Get out of here. Go back to bed"


	2. Chapter 2

“ Andrew is still alive, he has to be ."  
" we've been through this . " Neil said wearily " its no use .He’s gone Aaron"  
“ I don’t believe that. I refuse to believe that"  
" he's dead , the Andrew we knew is dead . whats left isn’t him . it is what killed him."  
"No ,I don't believe you .. “  
“- because youre a spineless idiot who will not face reality ”  
“ – I don’t believe it and I don’t believe you do either .. I don’t care what you think of me I don’t care if you think I’m crazy or stupid or. .. you probably thought that anyway. I don’t give a fuck I know I’m right and deep down you know I’m right too, you know its still him .you must do or else you would’ve done it when he was there like you said to - and you didn’t! you couldn’t! -because you knew …. He still remembers I know he does – and - and if we fail him –if we don’t do this properly -it’ll be the last thing he’ll ever remember , is that what you want? he’s alive and he needs our help. he told me so“  
“ ...Aaron… listen to yourself ...”  
“ its the twin instinct you know? if he really was dead I mean as in dead, dead . I'd know for sure I would feel it. i don’t right now. I don’t feel it I just don’t ! they never got to him ,ok? he escaped. that’s what happened .he escaped and they didn’t find him !,"  
“ twin instinct ? oh come on, that’s bollocks “  
“its not bollocks. they couldn’t find him and they still can’t find him, not any piece of him ,not anywhere . How do you explain that then? "  
“… any piece of him? …what?”  
“ he is still out there! ”  
Neil sighed, head in hands. “ Aaron ...no , no . hes not coming back, At least not in the way we want him to, not the way that he was”  
“ No , you listen to me. I didn’t make this up . I might not know much about people but I know my brother . I know he is alive . I hear him . you have to believe me! we have to help him. he needs to come home. we aren’t safe without him -and he isn’t safe without us . we have to find him before they do “  
. I know its hard - but – he’s ”  
“ I wouldn’t lie ,not about this , not about him …”  
“ I don’t think its lying exactly … but its … you cant …its not your fault you’re in denial …he .. he was …“  
“ don’t do that . don’t patronise me and don’t act like hes gone. I am telling the truth. he wasn’t with them! he escaped ok?. he did! hes coming back for us-- “  
“ ‘Drews coming home . I promised you we’d bring him home and we will, but we need to prepare for the fact that hes…”  
“ coming home, exactly! in one piece , alive. ...you still don’t believe me , do you? ”  
“ I want to ,I really, really want to.”  
“-but you don’t?  
“Even if hes not ... yet - then if we are going to reach him we need a proper plan and its more likely hes… “  
“ im telling you hes still alive hes still human . how could you give up on him?, you of all people? how could you ? he would never leave one of us behind . hes trying to find us I know he is .he just wants to come home. why wont you let him? he'd never do this to you!"  
“you know why idiot. listen to me now .that wasn’t Andrew ok? that… that thing you saw? its not Andrew. Not our Andrew. its not really him , not anymore, you do know that ,don’t you ?"  
“ you're wrong. " aaron shook his head furiously. " he is still our Andrew. ours. he is ours and we’re his -that’s how it is .he would never hurt us – not us! you promised . you promised me we’d bring my brother home - did you not promise me that, you fucking bastard?"  
“that is what we’re going to do. do you really think I would leave him out there? he needs us ,both of us."  
“ but you dont believe me , you don't think that hes alive? “  
silence.  
“no? you still think im bullshitting? but we're bringing him home aren’t we ? that’s what you said ? thats what you promised ?"  
“ I wont leave him there whatever the case . I wont let them have him. id die before I let that happen."  
“but… you still think … we’re only taking home …his … body? you think we’re too late for him? for the rest of him?"  
“ even so, They cant have him . we’ll bring him home so he can have peace"  
" but- hes not- "  
" we should remember him the way he was- not like -that - that isnt what he wouldve wanted- he wouldn’t –“  
“ he isn’t gone . hes still out there. hes still in there. ”  
“I wish you’d stop saying that”  
“ its true and you know it! he knows you wouldnt let him come home but he doesn’t know why - he doesn’t know! – he doesn’t know what he did - he doesn’t know what he is . he just wants to come home Neil…he said he wanted ice cream, when he got home . ”  
neil sighed “ I swear to god ,if youre having me on over this? I will kill you Aaron. I will kill you and ill do it very slowly and very painfully. you know that I know how. this isn’t a joke. he isn’t a joke.”  
“ Do you see me laughing? why would I say that if it wasn’t true, about my own brother, why ? what would I gain from that?”  
“ you tell me. you’ve always been a nasty bastard”  
“ pot, kettle ,black . I get it -you dont trust me and you don’t believe a word I say- you and me weve never got on ,yeah? but we were both there for him when he needed us, right? -that hasn’t changed, has it? so just give me some credit- just this once – everything I said was true - that is what I hear and what i saw . its Andrew and he wants to come back- he wants us back."


	3. Chapter 3

The girl with the brightly coloured hair seemed nice and courteous as she invited him into the makeshift camp, but she had a dangerous smile. A smile that remind him of little Andrew mid scheme a bit too much. Nicky assumed that she was the leader of this ragtag group. She offered him food which he refused. He only wanted information on the twins’ whereabouts. He held the picture up to her. Two small boys. Two identical blonde heads. Two pairs of dark eyes, two matching scowls at the camera. Two small hands clutched tightly together. This picture was from another time. It was Andrew and Aaron as they were when he had known them. When the twins were not yet orphans. When they were small enough to picked up and carried and soft enough that they would let him. When he was still there to treat their cuts and bruises soothe their tantrums and clean up their accidents the way every actual adult in their lives refused to . until one day When he had too bruises of his own to patch up he had left them behind. He was barely more than a child himself then. He was older now and so we they. It would be different this time he was sure. They would work together. They would be a family again, a proper family.  
He couldnt quite tell from the picture which one was which - Or perhaps he could no longer remember the physical differences between them. It had been a long time . he was pretty certain however that he would still know who was who when he saw them face to face again. They would be older now than they were in this picture but it was the only one he had of the twins. Perhaps it was the only one of them that existed at all. Although he was sure they were in this area so far he had not had much luck in locating the twins. Most people he spoke to either claimed to have never seen them or those that recognised them couldn’t - or wouldn’t - tell him where they were. The twins he gathered had gained a reputation and those that recalled news of his sweet cousins did not do so fondly. Nevertheless he was relieved to learn that seemed to be still alive and still together although he had no idea why they chosen to abandon the old house to retreat to the literal middle of absolutely nowhere  
“ This is Andrew and Aaron. im looking for them have you seen them?” he asked the girl with coloured hair. “ have they come here? . They would be together. I need to find them”  
“They don’t look familiar” she said softly. “ we haven’t seen anyone that young here.”  
“This is an old photo. they’d be older now. Maybe just a little younger than me? Are you sure they haven’t passed this way? They are my cousins. I’m really worried about them. I’ve heard all kinds of things”  
“I havent seen them I’m sorry” she said in gentle but firm tone which seemed indicate she wanted to change the topic of conservation  
“ has anyone else seen them?” he pressed anyway “please? ”  
She called the other two girls over and asked them. the first shook her head her head sympathetically but the taller blonde pursed her lips in displeasure. “ oh. The monsters. what have those two done this time?”  
“they haven’t done anything… Recently … That I know of… They’re my cousins. We lost touch when I moved away but now with everything that’s happening I just want to know if they’re safe. Do you know them? do you where they are?  
"those little monsters? Id stay away if I were you."  
he had a strange urge to defend them even though she was probably right ” they’re not monsters. they’re my family.”  
“ They usually stop up there” she pointed in the opposite direction to where he’d come in “on top of the hill.”  
"thank you. Thank you so much. I’m going to go there right and look for them ”  
“we’ll go with you if you like” said a soft voice at his side. The girl with coloured hair indicated herself and the taller girl. She smiled at him pleasantly but her eyes were searching. It was both a genuine offer of assistance and an assertion that they did not wholly trust his intentions with the twins. “I’m Renee by the way and this is Allison and dan” she introduced herself and her companions. The shorter girl, Dan, shook his hand but the taller one Allison stayed back and sized him up “I’m Nicky” he murmured “and it’s okay I can manage a climb. The twins aren’t found of strangers.” he assumed that was still true anyway.  
“Do they know you?”  
“yes, but I’ve been away for a long time. I came to help because I think they’re in danger. They’re going to need me.  
"if you say so.” Allison huffed  
“why did you call them monsters? What did you mean my that”  
She shifted uncomfortably “well.. They just vicious brats is all - and they steal. They’ve stolen from us before” he suspected this wasn’t the full story . “oh.” he said awkwardly “I’m sorry about that I guess" "those two…they’re not quite normal if you get my meaning.  
"they’re my cousins.” he firmly “and I love them - whatever theyve done."  
He remembered both twins hanging off his arms dirty and hungry and wishing could spirit them away from that dingy flat that smelt of smoke and dampness Just pack the boys into the car and drive away with them. He wouldn’t take them to his own house either. His parents would be there. He would take the twins somewhere new somewhere safe. When I’m older he told himself then I will do it. I take care of them. That time was now.  
"I better get going. I want to get there before it’s gets dark  
"do they know you’re coming?”  
“I just want to see them okay? That’s all. We’re family. It’ll be good for them” he looked at the picture again. The twins wouldnt be the tiny ducklings he remembered and perhaps they would barely remember him. he had gone so long but what with that was happening he got the distinct impression he was running out of time if he wanted to find them again. He remembered sitting them both on his lap and promising to care for them and keep them safe. To be a proper family. He wondered what had happened to twins while he’d been away and always regretted the fact that they were left behind. He was relieved to hear that they seemed to be both still alive and still together. They were close and he be with them soon. He had an old promise to keep before it was too late. hold on boys, he thought I am coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Nicky


	4. Chapter 4

Nicky had been following the figure in front of him for some time and he was now sure that it was one of his twins. He either hadn't noticed Nicky behind him or else was deliberately ignoring him. He was dressed all in black and had an aura of cold clinical dignity which made him guess which one it was “ Andrew?” the figure didn’t stop or turn around but somehow Nicky knew he had heard “Andrew!” As he hurried after the blonde he noticed that he was limping “wait ,Andrew” The blonde figure finally turned to face him. It was indeed Andrew. He looked him up and down coolly. Nicky went forward to embrace him but stopped when Andrew briefly flinched “you remember me ,don’t you?”  
“Nicky” he said his face blank giving nothing away  
" yes ,its me. I came back -just like I said I would"  
“you took your time.”  
“I’m sorry I - I’m glad I found you”  
“Did you want something?” he asked curtly  
“I just wanted to see you again. You and your brother. We should be together. We’re family.” he looked for the second twin. He expected him to be close by since he remembered the twins hardly ever spent time apart and Aaron was especially weary of being left alone.“ where’s Aaron?” Andrew stared back coldly " Isnt he here with you/"  
“he ran away. I’m looking for him ”  
“what? why would he run away?”  
“-because hes stupid.”  
“Did you two have a fight or something?”  
“you could say that” Andrew shrugged  
“I’ll help you find him.” Nicky offered troubled by this news. the twins didn't fight- not with each other.  
“No need. I already know where he went.” he pointed “he passed that way.”  
“how do you know that?”  
“-because I know him. He thinks he’s being clever but he can’t hide from me. I’ll find him.”  
“you think he could be in danger? ”  
“almost definitely yes”  
“ then I’m coming with you, okay? hes my family too”  
“if you must. Just don’t get my way” Andrew rubbed at his head and hissed in pain. he winced and then made a considerable effort to contort his face back to blankness “are you okay?” Nicky asked “Did you hit your head?”  
“s,nothing.” he grunted “don’t fuss” but as he moved his hand away from his head Nicky noticed a bright red smear on his palm and similar red amongst his yellow hair above his ear .“Did you hit your head?”Maybe you should sit down for while. You don’t look too peachy.”  
“There’s no time for all that. I have to keep going. Itll be dark soon ”  
“ Andrew you’re hurt. Let me help you .”  
“I said don’t get in my way. I have to get to Aaron. He’s in trouble. ”  
“do you know that? For certain?”  
“yes I know that. For certain. He’ll die if if I don’t get there in time. So don’t you hold me up”  
“but-your head?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with my head” he said stubbornly wiping the blood on his jeans  
“you’re bleeding "  
"im Just swell. ” he flashed a brittle grin “it’s him you should be worried about"


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron was still asleep or at least doing a very good job of pretending to be asleep. He was curled into a tight ball with the pillow clutched to his chest for comfort. He was wearing a black jumper Neil recognised as one of Andrew’s. He looked younger in sleep vulnerable “hey, Aaron? Are you awake?” Aaron slept on or else was ignoring him. He shook Aaron first gently and then roughly until his eyes opened “ come on, wake up”  
“whaa” aaron dishevelled and grumpy sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"whozaat?"  
" Its me Aaron."  
" whos me? "  
"Neil , you idiot. "  
"whaa you want?"  
“Get up ” he said sharply. Aaron groaned and sunk back under the blanket.  
“why should I?”  
“we gotta get moving. We gotta go."  
"Go?” aaron yawned and gazed at him blearily. “Go where?”  
“Doesn’t matter where. We just have to get out of here, okay?"  
"what for? He sat back up suddenly"Is it Andrew? Has he found us?” he sounded excited at the prospect. “it’s Okay if he has you know. we don’t have to run from him. He doesn’t wanna hurt us - he’s just-"  
"not Andrew. Something worse than that.”  
“Like what?”  
“we just can’t stay here anymore. Get out of bed you useless lump. Get ready.”  
“I don’t want to go. This is our home. Its safe here."  
"it’s not safe anymore. Come with me. ill look after you"  
"I don’t want to go with you”  
“I don’t care what you want right now ” he picked up Aaron and put him over his shoulder. He managed to put shoes on his wriggling feet. It would be easy to leave him behind but Andrew had trusted him. Aaron needed protection but it also grounded him. He could not run away when he had Aaron to look out for. He could not give up when he had a purpose.  
He remembered the last time he had seen Andrew. The smell of smoke and cool breeze on his face. Their fingers intertwined. Him begging Andrew to stay , or elselet him go as well. Andrew saying no. no to both“ but my love…”  
“you know what I have to do” he had said bluntly" you can’t come with me"  
“why not? I can fight as well as you can. Better even .. I can.."  
"you can’t come. You have to protect him. Promise me you will protect him"  
"with my life” he had told Andrew “I swear it."  
"I’m coming back” he said in a almost whisper “I always come back"  
"I know” he said and he had believed back then “I will keep Aaron safe until you come back to us” and he meant it.  
“Don’t leave.” He rasped harshly ,almost an accusation. “Don’t leave my brother alone. Wait for me”  
“I will. I love you Andrew.” he didn’t say it back he never did but Neil knew he meant it. He left Aaron to him and that was proof enough. He couldnt fail.  
“stop fighting me.” he said as the struggling twin attempted to bite his arm . “dammit I’m helping you, you blockhead ”  
“Andrew won’t be able to find us if we leave"  
"well, thats one less thing to worry about isn't it"  
"you don't mean that why are you being like that? We cant go without my brother. Not again”  
“we can and we are”  
“I hate you” he said passionatly  
“I’m not too found of you either ” he lowered Aaron to ground but kept a grip on his arm. “you are a nuisance”  
“you havent even told me what’s going on!”  
“it’s better you don’t know, trust me  
"is… Is someone after us” he seemed afraid for the first time  
“something like that?"  
"but why? You…you did something ,didn’t you..? I always knew you were a criminal. So It wasnt enough what you did to Andrew. You had to bring them on me as well I can’t believe ‘drew ever trusted you” he wouldve lashed out then. He would’ve hit Aaron , he was angry enough to, if that very moment he hadn’t seen something in the corner of his eye. “shh” he hissed instead Aaron didn't see from were he was standing but he heard the inhuman noise. “Neil” he whimpered “what is that?”  
“don’t look.” he said softly “keep quiet”  
“but…”  
“look at me. Its all right. "  
"what's happening? "   
"when I say you're going to run okay? Don’t look back just run.  
"but… ”  
“It’s all right. You'll be safe. Just run when I say, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Andrew ? why have we stopped?" nicky asked looking around the unfamiliar landscape " Shouldn't we kept going? or do you need to stop for the night ? - Only this doesnt seem like the best place -"  
" No need. Aaron's here ."  
" Here? Why would he be here?"  
" I told you he was in trouble .Cant you hear him?"  
"... No? "   
"hes here. " he walked on for a few moments and stopped " look "   
"what?  
"There.  
" Thats just .. Oh . Oh my god "  
"See . hes here.   
" Is.. is he dead?  
" Not yet. Help he get him up "   
Aaron felt impossibly warm. he moved to take large coat off his brothers limp body   
"what are you doing?" nicky was holding aarons other side trying to pull him into a sitting position   
The heat coming off Aaron was so intense it was almost painful to his touch yet Aaron wasn’t even sweating. " hes too hot . he needs this off "  
" Too hot? At this time of night ?   
" feel him . hes burning up" Nicky held a hand to Aaron’s forehead “ He doesn’t feel that warm to me. Maybe you’re just cold.” he grabbed at aaron agin but dropped his hand when it felt burned Nicky shifted Aarons weight in his own arms " hes okay aaron youre okay now. Its us .its just us. you can you hear me?   
Aaron groaned  
” quiet “ andrew rasped his throat felt scratchy and talking hurt. A part of Aarons top rode up exposing a small section of his belly there was a small amount of blood visible .This bothered him deeply. He wasn’t sure why as it didn’t seem like a serious injury and he was not squeamish nevertheless he didnt like seeing it. "drew” aaron said weakly  
“im here .”  
“I knew youd come back for me”  
"I knew you could hear me asshole .Why didnt you answer ?  
" i .. i didnt know how . "  
He managed to get aaron upright and he leaned against him " Are you anhery with me/ for leaving without you? i didnt want to . He made me do it . He made me. He hit me .   
"He hit you?   
" who is this you talking about?what are doing way out here?   
" he .. he said he had to go . he pulled me out the house and he left me and it was dark and something was chasing me .. i dont know what it was .but i could hear it coming behind. i didnt know what to do . i thought i was going to die "   
andrew set his jaw tight and pushed Aaron at Nicky who stumbled in surprise" hey, what? “  
"carry him for a while. He’s heavy too me” he wasn’t. Aaron seemed to weigh hardly anything at all which didn’t seem right either  
“ hey buddy. I got you okay? its me, nicky . We’ll get you somewhere safe it’s going to be alright

"I should’ve been here with him. I never shouldve left > I was so stupid . I thought i could make a difference . i had a plan and it was a good a plan ! we wouldve been okay if it'd been ike in my plan..."   
" its okay .  
" Its not okay. Aarons alone. hes not supposed to be alone . I left alone and he couldve died alone .He promised me he wouldnt leave aaron alone. He promised to wait! he promised! He was supposed to wiat for me .. . and I - I was supposed to - 

”#" Hey, aarons alright. Its just a few cuts."  
“it’s more than that”  
“ He might be in shock but he’ll be fine ”  
“ he’s not fine. something is wrong with him. "  
” what do you mean?" nicky asked   
“ he doesn’t feel right to me. Somethings wrong.”  
“he’ll be all right once he’s eaten and rested a bit”  
“you don’t think he’s been bitten, do you" he dropped his voice to a whisper so that aaron wouldnt hear " - because if he has-"  
” I don’t see any evidence of that. You’re worrying too much. I dont know you knew where to find him but you did .Hes going to be okay. “ I know a place we can take him. Somewhere safe where you both can rest up .   
"No. we're taking him back home . where he belongs"   
" Are sure thats a good idea? Theyll help us andrew . You need help"   
" I dont. This just proves it . You cant trust anyone not anyone.   
" What about me?" nicky questioned   
"You left us once . how can we know you wouldnt do it again  
"I won't, not this time. I came back for you. Ill be there for you two for as long as you want me. "  
"Nobody ever stays . Not you . not our father . not kevin . Not anybody. Nobody wants us .   
" I do. "   
"Hes name was Neil. he said he loved me- but he also said hed help aaron and he didnt so i guess his word isnt worth much " andrew shrugged it off   
" Im sorry."  
" No big deal. Like I said nobody stays . Hes probably dead by now anyhow . He was already half corpse when i met him"   
" I will stay . There nothing more important to me than you and Aaron. Ill be there for you two for as long as you want me. Im not going anywhere . Not unless you tell me to go"  
" you know what you have do now ? Have you seen them?" andrew murmured   
"who?"   
" The dead men. "   
" A few times. Yes." nicky declared Solemnly   
"Was it anyone you knew ? "  
"No. Nobody I knew. Not so far"  
"were they still .. people?  
" I couldnt say for sure . i wasnt close enough and i didnt stick around to check "   
" Did they get to you? Did they hurt you?  
"I got away in time."   
"I didnt plan it like this "   
"I know"   
" Its not going the way I planned it."   
" I know " said nicky gently moving the semi conscious aaron to his other side so he could one arm around andrew   
" I dont wanna do this anymore   
" I know Andrew i know "  
" I wanna go home. " said andrew softly " i wanna go home with you and aaron. I want my family back and i want ice cream "   
Ice cream might be difficult but if you want to go home then we'll go home. The three of us"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some gory stuff mentioned in this one  
> Since it's Halloween have a spooky chapter

 He was dimly aware of hands grabbing  at him and then being picked up and carried . He didn't know was carrying him or where to to but it doesn’t matter . He didn’t struggle .  he tried to speak but nothing came out .”Its over now . “ a voice says soothingly “ Its all over now ” he didn’t recognise it. "just keep still. Youre all right." 

"All over." he repeated the words to himself "All over now" 

“ Quiet “ a second voice hissed and harsh frantic"Give him here" the second voice demands. he is dropped . he falls and for the moment it is dreadful  but the surface he lands on is soft and  arms  pull a soft fabric over him.

"you stay here and rest " said first the voice with authority.

"what the hell is wrong with him" a third voice demands muffled and far away.

“ Is something wrong? “ he asks  to no one particular  when he finds a voice. He isn't  sure of three entities in the room with  him or even if they are in fact three different people. “ Is something wrong with me? “

One of them squeezed his arm so hard that almost hurt through the haze "Nothings wrong" says the first voice again. " Don't be frightened." but he is frightened.

"where am I? Where is my brother?"

"I'm here." one of the voices tells him. It's the second voice. "I'm here with you." he reaches out for the one who spoke. They're all blurred shapes and he can't find the face. He thinks for one terrible moment that they have no faces. That this isn't his brother at all just some hideous creature using his voice to trap him. 

" Andrew?" he said doubtfully 

"you know me." the voice  said gruffly "Don't be saying that you don't know me" 

" Are you mad at me? " he asked

" I'm not mad at _you_ " said Andrews voice .

" where I am? "

" youre home. You here with me and that's where you're going to stay."

"He said we couldn't be here. He said it wasn't safe." 

"why wouldnt it be safe? I'm here I'm back now.  He was trying to take you away from me. I won't let that happen. If anyone tries to take you away I will kill them if anyone tries to hurt you again I will kill them you believe me, don't you "

"I do, but -" 

"but nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I can't see. Everything's blurry 

" youre sick. It'll ware off. Do as you're told."

"will you stay with me?" 

" ill be right here." that seemed to calm him although he still wasn't sure. He closed his eyes. 

When he opened them he could see properly again which was a relief until he looked around the room and saw it was blood drenched. Even the bed he was lying in was gore splattered. He inched himself into the corner not daring to scream. 

His brother was there sat  at the end of the bed  with a bloodstained grin.

"Oh good "he exclaimed cheerfully" you woke up. Do you feel any better? " aaron could only gape at him." what is going going on? " he gasped out " what happened with the room? Your face? " Andrew gave him a questioning glance." 

" youre confused "he said softly" it's because you're sick. Food will help you feel better "

The gory apparition of his brother was trying to coax him into eating. However the  things he was being given were not normal foodstuff.

Scurrying rats warty toads and wriggling worms were offered with soft pleading from andrew for him to eat. " just try it. Just one bite. Just for me" aaron just shivered and declined it all.

" He won't eat anything " he said mournfully.

"Just let him rest a bit longer ." said another voice, familiar, impossible. " he'll eat when he's ready" 

" Fine. " he huffed." More for me"Andrew picked up a rat by its tail and bit it. 

Aaron sat up with a gasp. His brother was still sat on the edge of the bed watching him with his usual blank expression. The was no blood around his mouth  or elsewhere. No rats or worms.

He rubbed his eyes "Andrew?" he asked cautiously Andrew blinked at him in answer. "what are you doing?" 

"watching you like you wanted" he said flatly. Aaron then dimly recalled making the request last night-or had it been night? What time was it now? What day? Exactly how long had he slept?  Was he evn actually awake now? was this Andrew the real Andrew? He didn't the answer to any of these questions "I think I had a nightmare" Aaron confessed. 

"oh well." said Andrew flippantly. "you're awake now." 

"yes I am awake now." although he wasn't sure if he was "Andrew i don't feel well. 

" I know. You'll feel better when you've eaten. " Aaron's stomach turned and nausea rose in his throat 

"oh no I couldn't, I really don't want to eat right now" 

"I know what's best for you. " aaron shuddered bodily. "I made you something to help you feel better 

" No really you should'nt have I don't want... "

" you're going to eat now" said Andrew firmly."what is it? " aaron murmured weakly half expecting to be offered a bowl of maggots. 

"soup." aaron sagged with relief. Soup was normal. He reached for a spoon and Andrew batted his hand away. 

"I can do it." he protested 

"Let me. I want to take care of you." The soup was very nasty and he coughed and gagged after a few mouthfuls. He realised he hadn't asked what kind of soup it was. 

"water?" Andrew asked passing him a glass already filled . Aaron sipped it and could taste the metallic tang of medicine in it. He descreitly spat it back out again.

He let Andrew feed him a few more spoonfuls of the soup and then turned away "No more please drew. I think I'm going to be sick"

"you don't like it?" Andrew asked there was no hurt in his tone but an air of of confusion as if he fully expected Aaron to like the soup "I made it for you" 

"I'm grateful. I do like it" Aaron lied "I just don't feel like eating right now. I feel bad." 

"still?" Andrew put hand on his forhead "you must be very sick. Don't worry though I can fix it." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wasnt sure on tagging this one but if you want me to add more let me know and i will this might be a long one but hopeully youll stick with it and join me on this ride -it'll all make sense in the end - probably - hopefully i decided to make the side plot into a different fic so it will be less complicated or at least thats the plan


End file.
